THE CHIEF'S CRASH LANDING
by WilliamBandet
Summary: As the wrecked, back half of a ship flouted towards a planet of mysterious organs an A.I. was checking its systems. What planet is it. It is none other then Naruto's Earth. How will Master Chief coup with this outcome? Halo/Naruto Crossover. rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hey, HEY! The Bandet's back and ready to go. If you people liked my _**Scream, Banshee Scream**_ fanfic then you're going to love this! I had an idea to see if I could start story a about everyone's **FAVORITE** alien fighter, **Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117**. I believe that I did an amazing job, so enjoy a light slice of my Fanfic Heaven. Booya!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Halo. This wouldn't be called a fan fiction if I did. Plus I'm only going to this once because 1, it's too troublesome and 2, If people think I own anything from Naruto or Halo then they're De.Da.De.!!

_**CRASH LANDING**_

_**Chapter 1**_

As the wrecked, back half of a ship flooded towards a planet of mysterious organs an A.I. was checking its systems. "There are human life signs on that thing." It spook with the voice of a woman. "Maybe we won't be out here as long as I thought." After saying that it _looked _over at a cyro-tube that held her partner. She then decided that she would get them home no matter what. So after all that she used _her_ systems to maneuver the engines, fires them for a short blast, and has the ship flouting faster towards the planet.

As the ship entered the atmosphere she forced the sealing doors to shut. "Those should last in tell we hit the ground. The rest after that is up to our luck." She thought as the ship got further and further into the atmosphere; the metal shields heating up as it did.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

On the outside of the Leaf Village was a woman patrolling the gate, well… she was to. She was asleep in a chair leaning against the wall. Snoring, but it was a soft snore and she had some droll rolling down her mouth. There was also a plate that had a lot of empty dampening sticks all over it next to her. I believe that's what's had her fall asleep.

"Miss Anko?" a voice said to her causing her to wake up suddenly and falling out of her chair.

"What is it?!" She asked with an angry tune whipping away the droll on her cheek.

"An object as been spotted in the near by regain." It was an Anbo Black Ops. He and his two man team were standing in front of her.

"Is it an attack?" She asked getting up, setting the chair back up and sitting down.

"No," The Anbo pointed into the forest. "We estimated it will land in the far end of the forest near the boarder."

Anko relaxed in the chair "Is it a real threat to the Village?"

"It maybe, but we think not."

"When will it hit?"

"At its current speed…" he thought for a moment "In one hour."

"Say what?" She asked raising an eyebrow "Has the Hokage been informed?"

"Not yet, we just caught sight of the object and haven't had time to."

She got out of the chair slowly and looked at the Anbo for a few moments "…" then out of no were "THEN GO ALERT THE HOKAGE YOU IDOIT!!" She screamed at the Anbo. "We need to Securer that thing no matter what it is!"

"Yes Mama." He and his team then disappeared into the Village.

Anko looked out into the forest were the Anbo had pointed. "I hope this isn't one of Orochimaru's tricks." She thought as she ran off into the forest in that direction.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The ship hit the ground with tremendous force. The sickening impact caused a carter to form. Dirt and broken trees flew into the air making a giant dirt cloud. The sound of falling trees could be heard of in the distance.

When the dust finally cleared the sealing doors were all destroyed and the engines reactors were over heating. The impact must have caused that to happen. The A.I. was trying her hardest to cool and shut them down. For over an hour she was replacing cooling rods and tanks. Her calculations had to be prefect if her and her partner were to live. Finally she got the reactors to cool down to the point were they could be shut off.

The A.I. was checking her systems to see were a good place to find some people. The biggest lot of people was off a few clinks to the south. So after that she went though the ships system main frame to open the cryo-tube that held her partner. She downloaded the code and forced the tube to open.

As the tube door raised a cloud of cold smoke filled the room. When the cloud cleared a body formed from the tube. It looked like a big robotic being, but it was no other than Master Chief. Then Chief lifted his body out of the tube.

"Hey Chief, have a good nap?" The A.I. asked him

"Yea… So are we home?" He asked Pulling out a chip from the back of his helmet. He held it out in front of her and she held out her hand and transmitted herself into the chip.

"Not entirely. We're not on Erath, but there are human life signs on this planet. And there's a huge amount of people a few clicks south of here." He heard her voice in his helmet's speakers. "You ready to go?"

"Yea. Oh, and Cortana…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

A little surprised she said "your welcome Chief."

Then as Master Chief turns to leave he see's a woman standing in the cryo rooms door way. She was covered in dirt and was holding a kunai in her hand. She seemed to be out of breath. "Who the hell ...huff…are you?" Anko asked in a serious voice.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Hey there peps. It's me again and no I'm not interrupting the story it's the end of chapter one. I know it's sort, but I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter. So I hoped you enjoyed it and I wish you readers would at least log on and send reviews, it means a lot to me if you do.

What will happen in the next chapter? Can Master Chief and Cortana live on a planet that is weirder than anything that they have ever encountered? Find out next time in _**CRASH LANDING! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Who or what are you?

Ok, I know it took some time but I finally did some real work on this thing. I liked that I actually got some real reviewers this time. It seems my _**Scream, Banshee Scream**_ story never really got off the ground like I hoped. But I will finish it none the less. Now it's time to get back to this fanfic. The next chapter begins……….NOW!

Hey, Hey! It's and I fixed the chapter. I tryed making it longer and with help from others I fixed the spelling and grammer. I gave thanks to the ones that helped at the end of this chapter, So here you go the fixed chapter of...Chief's Crash Landing!!

Chapter 2- Who or what are you?

Anko stared at the large figure standing in front of her. She was out of breath. Her long run through the deep Leaf Village forest left her this way. She draws a Kunai just in case this 'man' like figure decided to do something drastic, but all it did was stare at her.

Master Chief was wondering why another human being just drew a weapon at him. He opened his mind to Cortana. "So, what do you want to do?"

It took her a while to figure out what to do, then it hit her. _"Talk to her…That seems to be the best choice_."

"Right" then he turned on his helmet's speakers, but before he could speak Anko interrupted him.

"Who or what are you?" She asked not dropping her guard.

Chief answered right away without hesitation "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117"

Dumfounded Anko tried to figure out what 'he' just said. She shook it away and eased the weapon down a bit. "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117, hum? That sounds more like a title then an answer, big boy."

"_Chief telling her your title wasn't good enough. I don't think she knows what you are, or that human kind has never colonized this part of the universe. But that doesn't explain what she's doing here..." _Cortana told him thinking out load. She didn't say anything else for she was thinking on what to do next.

Chief just stood still waiting for Cortana, but he soon got tired of waiting. "I would like to speak with the commander in charge, please." Cortana was shocked that he said what she was thinking. She almost forgot that chief could almost match her intelligence.

Anko dropped her guard. She was surprised once again that this 'man' just gave a request instead of answering her. She was staring to lose her patience. "I'll ask you once more…" Her anger having a little influence in her speech. "WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"_Please don't mind my friend here._" Cortana answered her this time through the helmets' speakers…, but still not answering Anko's question. "_We're a little lost and need to talk to the commander and Chief."_

Confused that a woman's voice answered her Anko was a little shocked, once again. "…" She thought for a few moments tryng to think of a way where this work for her. '_All he or she did was ask to see the commander and Chief? The closest thing to that is the Hokage._' Then Anko figured it wouldn't hurt for him or her to see the Hokage. "Come with me." She puts the Kunai back in it's pouch "I'll take you to see the Hokage. Then you can explain yourself there." She waits for the figure, Chief, to walk in front of her. She tells him where to walk and then they leave the ship. Soon they're met by the ANBU from earlier and they help her take Chief to the leaf village. In a few hours they reach the village's gate and they all walk in heading strait to the Hokage office building.

Sooner then expected they where sent strait to Tsunade's office and introduced. When they entered the room Cortana was shocked to find a beautiful woman at the desk and everyone calling her 'Lady Tsunade', or 'Lady Hokage'. It was like she was a queen or something like that.

Tsunade stared at Chief with an awful eye. "So who are you and what are you wearing?" She changed her view from Chief to Anko and then the ANBU. "Report."

Anko took a deep breath before preparing a very long and weird report.

"I, Anko, was patrolling the eastern side of the village gate when I was told by the ANBU Black Opts that an object was spotted in the sky. I gave them the order to report to you as I went to intercept the object. When the object finally hit it landed in the north east end of the leaf village forest." She took another deep breath, and then released it. But before she could continue the report the ANBU leader took over for her.

"Then Miss Anko entered the object. The object looked liked a destroyed half of a space ship that you would see in video games. When Miss Anko came out she was leading this figure before you. From the information we got from Miss Anko this 'man' requested to see you my lady. Then thanks to this man's corporations we made it back to the village with no problems. Right now, as we speak, another team of ANBU Black Opts is going to secure the space craft." He bows knowing that intercepting Anko was wrong, but did so she didn't have to explain what went on inside the ship.

Lady Tsunade looked at the ANBU leader with a raised eyebrow, but soon turned her attention to Master Chief. She only asked him one question. "So what's your name?"

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117." Chief answered with a clear and strait voice. "Permission to speak mama?"

Tsunade was a little surprised by this but said "permission garneted."

"During my space jump trying to escape the now destroyed Ark. The blasts recoil caused the space jump hole to collapse on my ship as I and the Arbiter made our way back to earth. Then when Cortana and I reemerged from the space jump hole we ended up orbiting your plaint. I sit myself in the ships mine cero tubes to save power and life supports. But although I was in cero state Cortana found out that this plaint probably had life and thought to land so I could some how figure out if I reunite with the rest of earth's navy. That is way I'm here mama."

"And who mite this Cortana be?" Tsunade asked

"That would be me mama!" Cortana spooked with a beat and everyone expect Anko looked at Chief surprised.

Tsunade's eyes got wider from hearing Cortana talk through Chief's helmet speakers. After hearing that she stood up and walked over to Mater Chief. She moved her face so close to his Helmet's visor that she almost touched it. "So there are two minds in there. Is that a new kind of Jutsu?"

Cortana spook clearly "No, no. I am an A.I. I was made to improve Chief performance in the field of combat. I was his secret weapon in the war against the Covent. But in doing so an alien race that we titled 'elites' joined us for they were betrayed by the Covent leaders. With there help we defected the covenant and the alien pelage swarm 'The Flood'. And stop the greatest weapons that threatened all life in the universe the 'Halo Rings'." Cortana thought that she went into a little too much explaining. _But it's better to give detail then just saying a purpose, right Chief? _She asked Chief inside the helmet in his mind. He didn't answer.

Tsunade was intrigued by Cortana's answer. She went back to her desk and sat down. She sat there for a moment checking papers and then said "I would like you to tell me everything about this 'war' with the 'Covenant'."

"Yes mama, I will." Cortana said. Chief went and sat in the chair that was just set up in front of the desk.

"But first. Please take off that helmet." Tsunade said picking up a pencil and pointing it at him.

x--x

Ok I'm going to say this one more time. I did fix this chapter thanks to Mega Shadow and Lost Maelstrom. They helped in giving me with Ideas, fixing my grammer and reparring my spelling. So to all of you that thought that this on was to short, well I fixed that too. I tryed making it longer because I did it the frist time too fast and now I took my time and I tryed my best. I just hope you liked that I went through and fixed my misstakes. I also hope you enjoyed it. Read & Review please.


	3. Chapter 3 Space beton and tech blues

Let's see here... (Checks status paper)… Seems I'm over due for a new chapter. Well enjoy…..

Chapter 3

In the depth of space the Arbiter was in a ship headed for the Elite home world. Since the war was over him, and his race needed to find there own way to live on. Arbiter was starting to think that an alliance with the humans made them a stronger force. Plus with the humans help he could bring his race back to its former glory. But first things first he'd need to get them home before he does anything else. But as fate would see it he will not have it his way at all.

The ship commander was checking systems when he saw the ships scanners pick up something strange. From his command chair he calls to the arbiter sitting in the pilot seat. "Arbiter, the scanners have picked up a beckon of some short. I believe its human made." He informed as he waited for the Arbiters response.

"Where is it coming from?" The Arbiter asked as he thought about his mission with the Chief to destroy the Ark. In his first time trusting humans he was surprised they where so welling to forgive his race for what they have done to destroy everything they tried so hard to build. And in an battle to stop the flood, the Ship commander would have glassed the whole home world of Master Chief, but thanks to him he only glassed a very large land mass.

"It's coming from this planet." The ship commander hit a near by button and a hologram of the there current course in this solar system. The planet was only a few light years away and only off course for a little bit, but the beckon is weak and losing signal. They would lose the lock on the planet in only two minutes. "But we're losing signal and fast. What do you want to do Arbiter?"

The Arbiter thought for a few moments. He didn't know if the signal is coming from the ship he was in with the Chief or if it was just a rogue making bait for unknowing victims. "I'll go and see what it is. We're not sure if it is just Heretics making a ploy to gain supplies for there crew."

"Yes Arbiter, but I want you to take a team with you just incase." The commander said signaling a team to come forward. Five other Elites walked forward to prevent themselves to the Arbiter. "These are my best warriors. They should be more then enough to take Heretics.

The Arbiter shook his head in disappointment. "Only two will suffice. I want to do this quickly and quietly." He says as he leaves the pilot seat and one of those Elite take his place there. "The less there are of us, the better we are at stealth."

"Yes Arbiter, that should be fine, but if you need any help, I'll send the back up. Just say the word." The commander said as The Arbiter and Two Elites walked out of the command camber. "God speed Arbiter." The commander turns back to the screen to wait for the Arbiters word to continue on with there trip home.

The Arbiter and the Two Elites walked down the Ships hall to find others checking weapons and armor for the trip. Soon the three where at the weapons storage. They all picked up an energy sword and plasma rifles. The two Elites ware gold armor to show they where once Flight commanders, but there armor was battle worn and missing mouth guards for there faces. The Arbiters armor was still the symbolized Covenant style of there race, but ever since he's had the chance he's made improvements to the armor to upgrade the power supply and changed the symbols to match The Elite way of life. Then after they checked the armor and weapons for defects The Arbiter felt like something was missing.

He then saw a human Assault Rifle sitting on the floor next to other human weapons in a corner of the weapon room. The Arbiter Picked it up and notices that several rounds in clips where sitting in a box right in front of him. He slips the rifle onto his back of his armors back and the magnet activists to hold the gun in place. The two Elites look at the Arbiter with a questioning look and think maybe they should take a human weapon too since the Arbiter got on to. So they in turn grab a human weapon as well. On Elite grabs a human Shotgun with several rounds and the other Elite grabs a sniper rifle with extra rounds. But before they left the weapon room for the Arbiters drop ship they all grabbed plasma, frag, and the few spike grenades they had left to take with them.

When they left the weapon room The Arbiter led them down the hall to his drop ship. "This is a mission that may gain us an old ally; do you both still wish to follow?" He asked before letting them on the ship. The Elites just bowed there heads for they knew what he was talking about. They knew that they may have to meet the Demon of the Covenant, and the Humans greatest soldier, Master Chief. When the Arbiter saw that they where ready to face Chief he knew it'd be ok to trust his brethren on this mission, so he let them on the ship.

When the ship was ready for take off the two Elites sat in the pilot seats and The Arbiter stood in his captain spot of the ship. "Let us go now." He said as they hit the thrusters and the ship went flying to the signals last know location.

-On "Naruto" Erath-

Later on after Chief and Crotona explained everything, Tsunade gave the word for him to stay in a nearby hotel. Chief was surprised that they didn't know anything about the war at all. Not even one peace of tech from the UNSC. Plus the only thing to their weapons is basic hand-to-hand, and those "paper" bombs. Plus to his distaste the half of the ship he was in doesn't have a weapons storage room. So he's stock there with no guns, grenades, or extra UNSC equipment. The only thing he has to prove he's still part of UNSC is Cortana and His MJOLNIR Armor. He sat on the ground out side the hotel wall next to the door for he was too heavy to sit on a bench. What was he to do if he weighs two tons; but the thing that stomps him is that the Hokages chair held him up perfectly without breaking. He was confused by this planet he's on, nothing like this place is anything like he's seen before. Though he was glad that there are humans like him on this world and there's no war to be fighting he was upset for he was made for war, nothing else. Just the thought of having to adjust to a world without war would be extremely hard, but Cortana has told him that it's the way it should be.

As chief sat there not moving he looked like someone had set up armor on the side of a building wall and people glanced at it like it was a sight of amazing spectacle. And one person to see the armor was no other then Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest knuckleheaded ninja in the world. Naruto Rusted over to see this amazing armor. When Naruto got passed the crowd of people they stared at Naruto with angry looks. But Naruto didn't care that the Villagers didn't like him for he had friends that did and didn't care what those assholes thought of him. Naruto bent over and stared into the face panel of Chief's Helmet. He looked into it with a questioning eye in tell………

"Can I help you, young man?" Cortana suddenly asked surprising everyone. They all, in clouding Naruto, jumped back. Chief stood up just staring at everyone.

"HOLY SHIT ITS GHOST ARMOR!" Naruto yelled as he landed on his butt. All the other people backed up slowly in fear. Naruto looked up at Master Chief in fear in tell Chief held out his hand to him. Naruto grabbed his hand, and then Chief picked him up and set him on his feet.

"Is that any way to treat someone you just met?!" Cortana said as she had chief pat him on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am!" Naruto cheerfully said as he smiled and laughed. "I'm Naruto. Who are you?"

Chief answers him without hesitation "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117." Chief stood there looking at a stunted Naruto. The crowd of people where confused. Two voices came from the suit of armor. The people backed away more as Naruto just stood at the figure in shook and a little fear.

Wh…why … is there two voices in there?!" Naruto stuttered As he took a step back. But before Cortana or Chief could tell Naruto anything Anko came out of the Hotel and pated Chief on the back.

"Alright Chief, you'll be fine at this place for a while." She turns to leave "Now if you don't mind I'm going to my favorite dumpling store for an all you can eat sale!" She said as she some how floated away drooling over thoughts of her favorite food.

When Anko left Chief turned back to Naruto to find him looking at him not in fear, but in amazement. "OH YEAH, So you must be the thing Anko found on that space ship!" Naruto yelled as he was the only person still talking to chief.

"I'm a 'thing'?" Chief asked as Naruto laughed and giggled at chiefs 'cool' armor.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that many people were afraid to hear that something like a ship fell from the sky. You must be some badass fighting machine to be wearing that armor, hum?!" Naruto was now very over joyed by the fact that he's talking to a space man. He had so many questions and he wanted to know way two voices came from him.

Cortana was enjoying the fan base that Naruto was giving them. She felt that the attention from Naruto was like being on the floor with the marines again and they were telling Chief how much they loved how he's beating the covenant back under the rock they came from. She told Chief it was ok to tell him anything he wanted to here. It made her giggle when Naruto jumped around on chief studying his armor.

"Yes, you could say that….." Chief said as Naruto landed in front of him. "But Badass fighting machine may be going a little far."

"Ok, but why do you have two voices then?!" Naruto pointed at him "What's your real voice?!"

"This is my real voice." Chief explained "the other voice was Cortana, my A.I."

Naruto was now confused "Cortana… A.I.?" Naruto screeched his head. "What's an A.I.?"

Chief sighed inside his helmet and grabbed the cube from his belt. Then pulls Cortana's chip from his Helmet and downloads her into it. She appeared and waved to Naruto. "Hey there kid!" Cortana said to him as she leaned to one side with her hands on her hips. "How's it going?!"

Well that's it; end of chapter 3. If any of you people think that this story has no plot, it only looked that way. I have many things that are happening and are going to happen. Chapter 4 I have saw to that to happen. So if any of you guys a going to flame me, do it in a manner so I won't have to explain myself out to common since. Please I hope you other readers that like this review and enjoy this new chapter, later!! R and R please


	4. Chapter 4 The True Forunner part 1

Hey, hey readers! I'm updating at a faster rate! But it's hard to with school work and all shit I have to deal with. Plus since I turned 18 I've been busy doing shit to get a life together to move out and get my own place. So it'll be hard to update like I'd want to but I'll try for you readers so you can have your dally duos of my fan fiction heaven! Enjoy my newest chapter in CHIEF'S CRASH LANDING!

**Chapter 4**

Off in the forest near the crash site of chief's wreaked back half of a ship stood a man. But this was not just any ordinary man; He wasn't even an ANBU Black Ops. He was hiding in a tree where the ANBU couldn't since him and was using a camouflaged type Justu to stay hidden. If you saw this man when his Justu wasn't active he looked like any person seen from over seas.

The man had army style short jet black hair. His face was a dark tan and had two slash scars over and under his eyes. In witch he covers the scars and eyes with special radar shades. His body was covered in a weird looking armor. The armor shows similarities to Chief's armor and this planet's Chakra armor. But it looked like a combo of both. On the right arm of the armor was an SMG mounted on the far arm. The left shoulder had something like a shoulder plate covering it and it went all the way down the arm in tell it stopped right at the wrist. The left hand had a glove that read "In battle nothing matters but Death". On his left leg he had a handgun magnetized to the suit. The right leg was just covered in battle worn armor. But on the mans back was foldable wings and a large scroll.

He stood in the tree using his scanning radar shades to locate something, or someone on the ship. When the scanner read nothing was there he turned his gaze to the ANBU. Then scanned to see if any of them had anything he'd want to steal. But sadly he found nothing he wanted from them. He lowers his head being unhappy with his results. Then out of nowhere his alert system in the radar shades goes off and he points his head in the direction of the Leaf Village! '_Konoha, I can't believe you have something powerful enough to make my scanner go off. Maybe I miss judged this damn planet_.' After thinking that he takes off towards the Village disappearing into the trees.

-Back at the Village-

"Hey there kid!" Cortana said her hands on her hips and leaning to one side. Her hologram flickering as she moved.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaned in to look at her more closely. For a few moments he just stared at her. Then out of no where he gains a huge smile. "Wow, this is so cool!" He looks around her hologram body with envy. "And she's super cute!"

"Flattery will get you no where kid, but thank you."

Naruto then looks at chief "How did you make her?!"

"I didn't." Chief answered him standing very still.

"Really" Naruto asked "Then who did?"

"Sorry kid but that's classified." Cortana answered him

"Ok, then what do you do then Miss. Classified?!" Naruto asked since he didn't get a real answer on his last question.

"I help Chief in battle. You know make strategies, hack computers, and make things go doom." She smiled at Naruto thinking to her herself about making things go boom is more true then Naruto could ever know.

Naruto, even though he was 15 now, went back to being a kid when he heard her say that. "THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto then turns his view to chief and points his finger "You lied! You are a badass fighting machine!" Naruto was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah Chief, you lied." Cortana was playing along since she's never had this much fun before. She couldn't help but keep aging Naruto on. It's been age's since she could do this kind of thing.

"I didn't lie. I just said I wouldn't call myself that." Chief said defending his case to them. He didn't even know they where just missing with him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto said leaning back on the wall of the hotel now. "So what's it like in that chakra armor of yours anyway?"

"Chakra armor?" Chief was confused by Naruto's question, but Cortana without missing a beat answered him.

"It's not chakra armor, but it was made just for Chief."

"Sweeeeeeeet!" Naruto said to Cortana "How does it work?!"

But before she could answer him a man reading a book, and his headband coving his left eye, was walking by. He stopped when he saw Naruto talking to someone. "Hey there Naruto."

Naruto shot his gaze from Chief and Cortana to the man in an instant "Kakashi-Sensei! What've you been up too?!" Naruto yelled jumping off the wall "I see you're still reading Pervy Sage's book!"

"Yes, it is even better when you read it the 5th time around." He answered lowering the book a little "So who's your friend?" He asked looking at Chief and not seeing Cortana.

"Oh yeah, this is Master Chief!" Then Naruto goes and grabs Cortana's hologram cube from chief and holds her up in front of Kakashi "And this cutie is Cortana!"

Kakashi stared at Cortana for a very long moment as he looks her up and down. Cortana got a weird feeling as Kakashi looked from her to his book then back to her. Then, even if you couldn't see it but you sure could tell by the way his face was, he smiled and giggled a bit "She reminds me of one of the characters in this book!"

"Kakashi-sensei that's gross!" Naruto yelled at him. "That prono book has nothing to do with her!"

"It's not a prono it's an erotic novel." He pointed out defending his favorite series of books.

"Ok, forgetting I heard that, Naruto called you sensei. So that means you're his teacher, Hun?"

"Yes, but for the past two years he's been under Master Jiraiya's teachings." Kakashi pointed out to her.

Then after Cortana asked who Jiraiya was, Naruto went on to explain everything about him. Naruto told her about Jiraiya's pervy ways and the techniques he taught him. Cortana was integrated by the fact that Jiraiya was one of the legendary Sannin. Then to find out that Tsunade was a Sannin as well made her realize that this planet has more to offer then weapons and tech. It offers people with power beyond imagination. She was glad that the data that Naruto was giving her would help them to fit in on this new and strange world.

-Outside the Village gate-

The man with the combo Chakra and MJOLNIR armor stood at the Village gate still in camouflage. He stood up strait with his hands repeating hand signs over and over. He was canting the hands sign names as he continued his Justu. Then at the end of the Justu's hand sign count he yelled "WIND STYLE- MEGA TWISTER NO JUSTU!" Then wind moved around his body in a fast hast. As the wind moved faster and faster it started too left off the ground swirling around him. The wind got higher and higher to it covered his entire body. Then the twister went running at the Village crashing though the gate and heading strait to where the energy source of his scanner was at.

To be continued…….


	5. Chapter 5 The True Forunner part 2

Yawn…Oh yeah, I think I should say something like "Hi there I'm back and here's the new chapter" or some shit like that. Well I don't feel like it. I think I should try something else so here you go; the second and finally part in **The True Fournier**!

**Chapter 5**

The man with the combo Chakra and MJOLNIR armor stood at the Village gate still in camouflage. He stood up strait with his hands repeating hand signs over and over. He was canting the hands sign names as he continued his Justu. Then at the end of the Justu's hand sign count he yelled "WIND STYLE- MEGA TWISTER NO JUSTU!" Then wind moved around his body in a fast hast. As the wind moved faster and faster it started too left off the ground swirling around him. The wind got higher and higher to it covered his entire body. Then the twister went running at the Village crashing though the gate and heading strait to where the energy source of his scanner was at.

Chief, Naruto and Kakashi heard the crash come from the gate and they went to go and check it out. On the run there Chief put Cortana back into his helmet. When the three got close enough to the gate a twister was in front of the gate swirling at a fast rate. It was blowing down signs and sending random items everywhere. Naruto made Shadow Clones that caught people who where being thrown by the twister. Then the people where safe and out of harms way Chief, Naruto, and Kakashi stood ready to see who this new foe was that just attacked the Village since a twister like this one could only have been made by a enemy ninja.

The wind soon stopped moving wildly when all three of them showed up in front of it. The twister stood in its one spot then slowly started lowering. When it lowered enough all three of them saw that this attacker is no ordinary enemy. The combo armor ninja stood in the middle of the twister smiling like a Jackal. The twister soon retreated back into the ground as soon as the man saw Naruto and Chief standing next to each other. If you could see past the shades of this man you could see the eyes of a man who has killed many, many people. "Well, well, it seems I've found the reason to the power source to my scanner." He said to them as he just stood there looking at them.

"Who are you?!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"No body that you would ever get to know boy." The man said to Naruto "But you could say I'm just like him." He then points to chief. "That is Master Chief; the man who took down the Covenant single handily and the last Spartan II."

"How are you just like Chief?!" Cortana asked though the helmet's speakers loudly.

"That's a great question Cortana." The man said lowering his hand "But if you want an answer you'll have to beat it out of me!" Then points his SMG arm gun and started firing it at them.

Chief jumped in front of Naruto and knocked him out of the way of the bullets. Chief's shield took most of the guns blast. Cortana told Chief that the shield was less then 50. Kakashi through a kunai at the man, but it just bounced off his shield. The man laughed at the pitiful attack. Then he points his gun a Kakashi but when he fired he shot down a clone in stead.

Naruto and ten of his clones jump out from behind chief and run at the man. The clones ran in getting shot away then disappearing for Naruto to come crashing down with a Rasengan. It hit with perfect precession right at the man's head. But the shield was too strong for the Rasengan and it knocked Naruto back sending him flying away from the man. Chief watched as Kakashi catches Naruto from mid air. They land next to chief. Chief stands next to them "What do we do now?" Naruto asks as the man brushes off his shoulder.

"Naruto, you and I should come from both sides and hit him with every thing we got. If we don't innocent people may get hurt." Kakashi told him. Then he turns to Chief "Since you have a shield with that Chakra armor of yours would you mind being the distraction?"

"Sure, I have your distraction right here." Cortana answered for chief as he stands in front of the mans firing range holding up a kunai that Naruto gave him. Kakashi and Naruto took off into different directions going to the mans left and right. Kakashi actives his Lighting Blade in mid run and Naruto does the same with the Rasengan using a clone as support. They both run up the walls of buildings so the man couldn't see them.

As Chief acts like he's going to attack the man Naruto and Kakashi come flying in from the roof tops with there techniques at full power. As they fall with their Justu's aimed at the man they hit in stead a force field powered by the mans armor. They where both surprised that they weren't over powering the shield to the mans armor. Then the man Takes his pistol from his side and points it at chief. "DIE!" He yells as he pulls the trigger to the gun. When he pulled the trigger blue energy came around the brawler. The hammer hit sending the blast at Chief.

"CHIEF!" Cortana yelled worried as Chief watched the blast leave the guns camber. Then Chief holds out the hand that was holding the kunai and tells Cortana to send all power in the shield to the hands. "What?!" She asks surprised.

"Just do it. I have an Idea!" Chief said as the blast hit the Kunai instantly distorting it. But before the blast got past the kunai Chief opens his hand to catch the blast. When the blast hit Chief's hand it didn't blow up or destroy his shield. It was swirling in his hand as Cortana tried her hardest to hold the power of chief's shield to keep it from crashing and killing them both.

The man stood with his guns brawler smoking and his eyes opened wide under his shades. "THAT'S IMPOSABLE!" He yells as he points his SMG arm at Chief as well and starts firing both guns.

Chief stood there focusing all his strength into his arm as he could feel the energy from the blast about to over power his suit. "So what's plan B Chief?!" Cortana asked as they both watched as the blasts from the mans guns where coming strait at them.

"This!" Then he takes his other hand and puts it in the one handed hand sign. He makes his mind forces on turning the blast in his hand into a blade. Then the blast that is in chief's hand starts to glow a wild gold as it fuses with his suits energy shield. Rings form around Chief's arm as the swirling energy forms into a large blade off his arm. Chief then takes the blade and slashes down the blasts and bullets that where flying at him. The man was surprised at what he saw as he watched as Chief came running at the him with the blade aimed for his head. When Chief was close enough the force field was hit by his blade and thanks to him, Naruto, and Kakashi using three very powerful attacks at once the shield was automatically destroyed. Naruto and Kakashi where knocked back by the crash of the shield, but chief kept moving forward. Then in a flash he slashed the blade right through the man as he landed right behind him. Chief's arm returned back to normal as the energy in his suit turned back to normal.

The man stood still for a few moments as he was about to fall forward. Before he fell blood went flying out of the mans chest into the air. He lands on his knees as his shades fall off and hit the ground. His arks backwards so to look at Chief. "Seems I owe you an answer then, hun?" He asks as he watches Chief turn around.

"Yes, now how is Chief and you alike, and how do you know so much about him?!" Cortana asked still a little surprised that Chief pulled off a very powerful move.

"Well, that's simple." The man said smiling at Chief. "I'm a Spartan III."

"What?!" Chief asked kneeing next to the dieing man.

"It's true. I was part of the next breed of super soldiers and I was made to take on suicide missions. But I didn't want to die for a cause I didn't believe in so I went rouge." He coughed up some blood. "When… I left I stumbled here at this planet. I upgraded my suit with this thing called chakra armor. With that I felt I could take on anyone and anything." He coughs up more blood and breaths for a second before he specks again. "But my ship was heavily damaged and I couldn't leave so I stayed and learned the stuff they call Justu. I was really good at it too, but the thing is I only came here because…" He died before he could finish his sentence. His eyes shut softly as the sun goes over head and shines light over Chief. The light casts a Shadow over the man as Chief puts his knee down and puts his hand over the Spartan's eyes as he lowers his head for he had just killed a fellow Spartan. Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of Chief and the died Spartan as Cortana was asking Chief if he was ok. He never answered her.


	6. Chapter 6 After battle remains

Well, it's another day in class and I don't feel like typing my damn report so I thought why not make another chapter for Chief's Crash Landing. So here you go, enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

The evening was hot. The sun was setting over the Hokage Mountain. Birds were about to fall asleep and people were getting ready to settle down for the night. Everyone expect for the Leaf's Hospital. Chaos was boiling under the surface as Tsunade made her way to a room where Chief, Naruto and Kakashi were sitting.

She made it to the room and slammed the door behind her. Her rage was beyond anything Naruto had ever seen before. Before she spoke, she calmed down a little. "Ok, somebody better tell me way I have a Village Gate distorted, the market place in a miss, and a fresh new dead body in the medical wing!"

"First, grandma, he attacked us, and second no one got hurt." Naruto said to her, hoping she wouldn't go nuts on them.

Sighing "Just tell me what happened," she said, grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of the guys. Chief was standing, for he was a little afraid that he'd break one of the chairs. Naruto and Kakashi were sitting, of course.

Kakashi answered her in a full report of what happened. He gave a detailed explanation about the fight and Chief's new 'Justu'. She was intrigued that Chief caught the man's blast and used it in a Justu all on his own. Kakashi finished up the report by saying that Chief carried the man all the way to this hospital.

Tsunade turned her focus to Chief. "You never told me you could perform Justu."

"I didn't know I could." Chief told her as he leaned against the wall.

"And Cortana, did you know?"

"No, I didn't know he could. I was surprised that he pulled it off." Cortana answered her from the helmet's speakers.

"I see," Tsunade got up off the chair. She made her way to the door. Before she opened it she turned her head to Chief, "Can you follow me please Chief?"

"Yes Ma'am." Chief said as he followed her out the door. Before the door was shut Tsunade told Kakashi and Naruto to go home and get some rest.

Chief followed Tsunade down the hall and to another room on the other end of the hospital. She pointed to the window on a door and told him to look inside it. When Chief did, he saw a pink haired girl and several other doctors using their chakra blade hands to figure out what was in the body of this dead man. He watched as the pink haired girl made her move across the man's chest and back as she stopped several times to write something down. Then she would go back to checking the body. Soon she figured out someone was watching her and looked to see who it was. When she saw Tsunade and Chief standing outside the room she went out there to greet them.

"So how's it going Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"It's going fine in there, but…" She stopped and looked back into the room.

"But what?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His body is weird in so many ways. His bones are harder then steel. His suit has tech that's not from any land near here or anywhere for that matter. His muscle cells are filled with chakra to the point where he could heal almost instantly. But thanks to a slash through his chakra network and his organ system, his body couldn't heal that much damage." Sakura explained looking at her notepad. "He died from blood lost and his knowledge of Justu was beyond anything he would be able to perform without that suit of his. Everything else is as plain as day." She hands Tsunade the notepad.

"I see. Was there anything else that you found that would be helpful to explain his purpose here?" She asked handing the pad to Chief.

"No, unless you mean this" She hands Tsunade the hand gun that he used against Chief. "I found out by one of the doctors that this thing uses chakra from the user's body and fires it at a target. I believe since it was pure chakra that was fired at this big guy's own chakra armor here he was able to use it against the man in there." Sakura turns to Chief "How did you make a chakra blade that big?"

"I don't know, I just did." Chief answered her. She gave him a weird look as she looked him up and down. Then she saw dark spots all over chief's right arm where he used that blade attack. The dark spots in the suit's cloth, which was in between the armor plates, were bloody.

"Your arm's bleeding!" Sakura said as Chief checked his arm. She grabs his arm and starts healing it. The blood spots were caused by the arm being ripped apart by the blast's friction against Chief's shield. The friction was so bad that the nerves were ripped and his own arm skin was ripped off under the suit. The bleeding marks under the suit were caused by the suit's overpowering and the chakra energy fusing together too fast. Chief never even knew he was bleeding, it was so bad.

"Is his arm ok, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, watching her heal Chief's arm. The bleeding was being slowed as Sakura tried to stop the blood and she hoped Chief wouldn't faint from blood lost. Chief had Cortana keep the shield at a low so she could heal his arm.

"Maybe, but he's going to have to stay here for the night. I'll stay also to check on him." Sakura said moving her hand up and down his arm checking for breaks and repairing blood veins.

"Ok Sakura, but I'll be back tomorrow to see how he is doing." Tsunade says as she turns and walks down the hall away from them.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as she moved Chief to another empty room. "Please sit down." She told him as she moved him to a chair in the room. But as Chief had feared the chair broke as soon as he put his big round butt on it. His shield glowed as his butt slammed against the ground. The chair was in pieces.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as Chief just sat there leaning his back on the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No your not!" Cortana finally spoke as she was tired of Chief's tough guy act. "You're bleeding and now your shield is recharging at an even slower rate since that fight. You're not replaceable Chief!"

Cortana finally showed her voice to Sakura. But Sakura didn't freak out when she heard her voice. She just smiled. "Nice to hear your voice finally Cortana. Lady Tsunade told me about this AI inside Chief's suit, but I thought she was just making you sound more real then you were." Sakura starts to heal chief's arm again and soon finishes up. After she was done healing his arm she turns to him and smiles. "There, all done."

"Thanks" Chief says as he pulls Cortana's chip out of his head and puts her in her hologram cube. Her hologram pops up and Chief sets her down in front of him and Sakura. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me if you need anything." Chief tilts his helmet forward as he closes his eyes. He looked like a statue as he slept.

Cortana turns herself to Sakura "Well the big guy's asleep. That means it's time for some girl talk."

Sakura just smiles to her "Sure." She picks her up and sets her on the stand as she pulls up a chair.

They talked for over an hour until Sakura fell asleep on the bed in the room. Cortana turned to look out the window and saw the stars in the sky as she wished that the peaceful moments on this planet would never change. It feels so peaceful that Cortana put herself in sleep mode and her hologram went back into the cube. Little did she know that trouble from the stars and from the other lands were about to change that peace into Chaos!

-In a cave off in another Land-

Two men in Black cloaks with red clouds on them were in a cave standing in front of a shadowlike figure. "I want you two to check out that signal that I picked up."

One of the men spoke up. "But aren't we supposed to be after that two tailed cat?" he asked.

"Yes, but I feel this is more important right now and I need you two to check it out. Got that?!" The figure said before disappearing.

"Oh yeah, I fucking get it! Get the new guy to do your dirty work." The other guy yelled at nothing.

"Hidan knock it off, we were told to do this and that's an order. Besides it may be a way for us to gain more money since a lot of bounties are in the Land of Fire."

"Oh fucking A, all you care about is fucking money!" Hidan says as he turns around grabbing his three bladed Scythe off the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"This coming from a Jashinist." The man says turning to Hidan. "All you care about is doing those damn rituals."

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan says as he and Kakuzu leave the cave heading towards the Land of Fire.

X--X

Well people I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it'll be a long time before I make another one. Why, you ask, because my work load has gone completely over my head. Right now I have to finish a sequel to my **Side Effect** story and I'll be working on my **William Bandet Chronicles: Bleach Madness**, for some time as well. I'm busy with school now too since I skipped a small project to finish this chapter. Don't worry readers I won't be gone for long, but I will be for some time. Please feel free to read my other stories if you have the time.

Love,

-William Bandet-


	7. Chapter 7 Rouges to Space & Time

Hey everyone. I know what I said and well, I don't like being an asshole to everyone so I made the new chapter because I was bored. Yep, I get bored a lot now a day's cause school is really a bitch. Well, enjoy and review.

Chapter 7

The Arbiter's ship was a class three Elite battle and curser ship. Arbiter had made upgrades to the shields and weapons to add to long battles and journeys. The Arbiter was truly a genesis in the weapon field for he had somehow figured out a way to combine a Human MAC gun to the front of the ships head and powers it with plasma instead of Nuclear energy; making the MAC gun even more powerful. The plasma missiles and blasters were upgraded as well. He made adjustments so the missiles would fire a real missile then it would explode and send flying plasma all around the target to surround it in a green cloud of plasma. The plasma guns where improved to fire several rounds of plasma blasts to make a bray of fire power at their target. A cloud of plasma would fly at them you could say. The ship in all its upgraded goodness was flying at its top speed to the signal that the Fleet Commander had picked up.

The Arbiter was going over the signals last know location. The screen showed many signs of rouge activity happening from where the signal came from. He was starting to think that this was not going to be an easy mission. He looks away from the screen and turns to his fellow Elites. "What is our course to the signal?"

"We will be there shortly Arbiter." One of the Elites answered him, not turning away from the pilot controls.

"Good, then this mission will be over in time then." The Arbiter was pleased with their progress.

"Not quiet Arbiter." The other Elite told him. "I picked up signals of ships coming around us at a fast rate from all around. We will be surrounded in about 5 earth minutes."

"Are you sure?" The Arbiter asked pulling up his ships weapons defense system on his personal screen.

"Yes, I checked the scanner twice. Someone or something is coming at us."

"Maybe there'll not hustle, but if they are then we'll show them what it means to be ELITE!" Arbiter said tapping a button on the screen putting the defenses in standby. The two pilot Elites cheer as they where prepared for a great battle. "I just hope my new upgrades will last long enough to get us past these enemies may they show themselves as the enemy."

Off around a planet that Arbiter was traveling past a rouge ship of smugglers and Bounty hunters was floating in the path it took every time it needs to get away from the Covenant, or the UNSC. The rouge ship's captain sat in his seat flipping an old US coin up and down. He would watch the coin with one eye as the coin flipped in the air and then land in his hand. Then when he got an idea he grabs the coin in mid air as he flipped it again. "Mr. York; Tell the crew we're attacking that Covenant ship!"

"Sir?!" Mr. York, the pilot of the ship, was confused by the captain's orders.

"Yes, do it now or I will have you thrown in the cage with the Hunter!"

"YES SIR!" Mr. York then hit the intercom and sent an alarm to tell the crew that they where preparing for battle. The crew cheered for they thought they where going to raid another helpless ship. They will soon regret thinking this. York turns off the intercom and turns to the captain. The other pilot members do the same. "Captain, why are we attacking a covenant ship for?"

"Think about it Mr. York; when we blow those bastards to hell we can raid the ship for Covenant tech and sell it for billions!" Then the Captain flipped a switch sending the order to the other ships under his command. "Then we won't ever have to run these smuggling routes ever again!" The captain started to laugh loudly as the other pilots cheered with him. Mr. York on the other hand doubted his captain's orders.

-On Naruto Erath-

Back on the planet the two Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, where heading to the land of fire. They where three days late for Kakuzu wanted to make a back track to capture another bounty to pay for their hotel that night. Hidan didn't mind doing it for he was aloud to kill the bounty. He believed his dogma was proud of him for he felt more alive then he ever has. As they walked Hidan cleaned his scythe so the shine would be perfect when he kills his next sacrifice.

"So why do you have a god where all you do is kill anyway?" Kakuzu asked, as they finally reached the collection station for the bounty.

"Why would you ask; because there's no money in it?" Hidan asked, pulling the scythe over his shoulder.

"Yes, because all you can relay on is money." Kakuzu said, entering the station.

"Asshole…." Hidan said, as he pulped down on the steps of the station praying to his god, Jashin.

-In the Leaf-

"Ok Chief this is that weapon you requested." Tsunade handed the chakra gun to Chief. "It's been checked and it seems not to be dangerous for the user."

"Thank you, ma'am." Chief said as he bows to her. "I appreciate all the hospitality you've given me."

"Oh nonsense; I'd do anything for one of our own honorary ninja." Tsunade told him.

"Well you have been extremely kind to us. We are really grateful." Cortana said, as Chief raised his body back up from the bow. On his armor was the Leaf's symbol that was welded to the left chest plate. "And for upgrading our status here as well."

"It was no problem for me. For once the Elders actually agreed with me on making you one of our own. I believe having you as one of our military is more then enough to make up for the loses we've went through these past few years." Tsunade then sits down at her desk picking up a piece of paper. "And your first mission is Chakra training. I need you to help out Naruto with his training so he'll leave me alone."

"Yes ma'am." Chief then salutes and leaves the room.

"Chief isn't this great?! We're getting along with everyone so well, and we can now take missions that suit us the must." Cortana asked, chief in the helmet, as they walked down the hall to leave Hokage Tower.

"It's ok with me if that's what you mean." Chief said as he walked down the steps of tower carefully.

"You know what I mean Chief. Why do you always say things like that? You never put any emotion into anything; you know that?!

"That's not true. I always feel friendship to you."

"Thank you Chief, but sweet talk doesn't work on me."

"I know; I just wanted to see if you'd freeze from me being nice to you."

"That's not funny Chief."

"I thought it was," Before Cortana could say anything else to Chief, Naruto came out of no where and ran into Chief. Naruto was stopped in his tracks the moment he ran into Chief. Chief stood there looking at Naruto who slid down his chest plate with knocked out anime eyes. Behind Naruto was Sakura who seemed to be in really bad mood. Chief picked Naruto up by his shirt. Sakura stopped when she saw Chief holding Naruto up.

"Oh, hi Chief. Are you feeling better after your stay in the hospital?" Sakura smiled at Chief.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Then he puts Naruto over his shoulder and carries him down with him as he walks down the steps.

"If I may ask, where are you taking Naruto?" Sakura asked thinking to herself that Naruto is one lucky baka to get out of the hurt he's to be getting.

"I was told to help Naruto out with his training for a mission." Chief said not looking back to her as he walked. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back so you can punish him later."

"Ok, thank you." Sakura said as she went up the stairs to get to the Hokage's office.


	8. Chapter 8 Training time

Sigh, well, I'm back people. I know I took forever on putting this one out, but I've been trying to come up with some good reasons why and how things happen. Detail to the some stuff is key you know. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

The training grounds are warm and comforting. The sun shined through the trees covering the clearing with a gentle sheen. The grass was cool, with hint of dew from the mornings wake. The air was cool and wind blew with a gentle move. The warm sun rays cut through the trees hitting the ground warming it.

Naruto slept on the grass in tell his mind realized it had to be awake. He eyes opened up and he shot up off the ground in a quick hast. He looks around to see who is around. He remembers that he was being chased by Sakura a few moments ago at Hokage Tower. Then he realizes that he was in the training fields. He takes a sigh of relief.

"I see your awake now. Good, now we can get back to work." Chief said sitting on the Hero's Memorial.

Naruto shoots his gaze at Chief as he watches Chief jump off the large stone and land in front of it with a big thump. "Hey there Chief, what are you doing here? I remember I was running away from Sakura at Hokage tower." He scratches his head in confusion.

"Well, you ran into me and knocked yourself out. I was told to train you with Chakra." Chief explains to him.

"Oh ok, I see now. Let's get to work!" Then Naruto stands strait holding his hands in hand signs focusing his chakra.

Chief was confused by what Naruto was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Training; I'm focusing my chakra to improve my techniques."

Chief smiles in his helmet, "I have a different kind of training in mind."

Naruto stops focusing his chakra and gets really excited, "Really?! What?!"

"My kind of training."

"Sweet!" Naruto was really happy to here that, "What do we do first?!"

Then Chief pushes Naruto onto the ground and tells him to give him five hundred push ups. Naruto was confused by what Chief told him to do, but thinking he may become stronger from it he does what he's told. After the push ups Chief gives a crush course in UNSC combat training. They practice moves on trees as Chief supervises Naruto's movements. When finished with the tree beating Chief makes Naruto jog with him around the village. Naruto is starting to think that Chief's training is just like Might Guy's training. Naruto soon runs out of breath and leans against a tree to try and regain his composer. Chief saw Naruto stop and ran back up to him.

"What are you doing? Come on get moving!" Chief kicks Naruto as softly as he could in the butt and Naruto hurries up and starts moving once again.

"OW, Did you have to kick me so hard?!" Naruto yelled as he tried to keep up with Chief's running. After all was said and done the jog was complete and Naruto was tried out. He falls to the ground trying to rest. Chief had other plans for him though. Grabbing a near by rock he throws it at Naruto and it hits the ground next to him. The sudden rock landing next to him made Naruto jump up surprised. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

"You can rest when the training is complete."

"You mean we're not done yet?!"

"Not by a long shot." Chief said as he picked up more rocks and tosses one up and down. "Let's see how good your reaction time is." He throws the rock at Naruto.

-In Space-

The Arbiter, Elite at heart, felt weird as his ship moved along the daubery of the human smuggler ships. It was a one against ten and his ship won the battle because those humans had no idea that he even had a MAC cannon equipped to the ship to improve its fighting potential. Arbiter was proud and disappointed as he saw a body floating in open space across the wreaked ship. "I gave them a wronging didn't I?" The Arbiter asked, as he sat down on his captain seat.

"Yes Arbiter. We even gave a signal of peace. They attacked us in the first place. They were the ones that wanted to fight." One of his Elite pilots answered his question. His Pilots were happy of their victory. Due to the power Arbiter's ship had, it was incredible to think that the covenant never thought about using human tech on their own weapons to improve their power. The pilots of Arbiter's ship wanted to know why he even thought about doing it in the first place. "But why do we have human weapons on the ship in the first place Arbiter?"

"To show that Human's and Elite's can live together in harmony, not destruction." Arbiter answered popping up his screen to check the damage to the ship. "How far are we from the source of the signal?"

"A little off course, but we will be their in time to make a full report to the Commander." The other Elite answered checking the power to the ships weapons. "We will reach the source of the signal in about ten earth minutes."

"Perfect" The Arbiter takes his helmet off to scratch the top of his head. He never had to scratch his head after a battle before. He felt like he was becoming more and more human-like each day. He didn't hate the thought, but he wished that he didn't have to leave his own breed behind on peace. He had to be part of a war that shouldn't had to happened and he had to go through torture for doing what he thought was right in his trails. His past in the Covenant made him wish that he would never have to go through that ever again. His position as Arbiter was to protect the Covenant and The Great Journey, instead he lead an anarchy and over through the Covenant leaders to protect the universe saving all life with the Human's Super Solider Master Chief. '_Even if I am a Warrior of War, any warrior must know that peace comes first; even if it means death._' The arbiter thought as he put his helmet back on. "Full ahead, full!" He commanded as the pilots hit the thrusters going to the Planet of the beckon signal.

-Somewhere in Fire Country-

Hidan was in his bed finding it hard to sleep. He stared at the ceiling with an uneasy feeling. Hidan only had a feeling like this when he first met his lord Jashin. He could feel an energy that was unlike anything he's ever felt before. So as he lay in bed he closes his eyes to pray to his lord. '_My Lord, I have an uneasy feeling about this mission I'm on. I was told to check out a signal with this man named Kakuzu. We are in Fire Country trying to find it, but we've had no luck. Please my Lord, I wish for you to please show me a sign so I may please you with more sacrifices.'_ After praying he rolls over and shuts his eyes once again to try and sleep.

Kakuzu couldn't sleep ether. He sat at the table in the hotel room counting his money for the tenth time. He came up with the same result every time, but he felt uneasy as Hidan. He knew this was a great opportunity to gain more money, but he still felt uneasy. Hidan had been going on and on about this being an Omen due to all the hospitality that they where getting for having a lot of money for a nice room. Kakuzu just pasted it off as Religious nonsense. Though now he feels that Hidan may have been right. He can't even focus on counting his money as happily as he usually does.

Kakuzu looks out the window and sees a star shining more brightly then it should be. He grabs his money and walks out to the porch of the room. He watches the shining star as it moves across the sky. He came to a conclusion. "Something's coming from the stars." He said to himself as he walks back into the room shutting the door behind him. "Hidan Get up. I have a lead to the signal, get the hell up!" He kicks Hidan out of bed knocking him onto the floor.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for Kakuzu?!" Hidan angrily got up off the floor pissed. "I was awake you know?!"

"Could have fooled me. Now let's go!" They leave the room


	9. Chapter 9 Midnight Jog

Hey, hey, people of reading and composer. I have a new chapter that I need to get down and out of my head, so here it is. Enjoy, and also Read & Review.

Chapter 9

Hidan and Kakuzu ran through the woods, their feet grabbing small chunks of dirt and grass as they ran. The moon light shined through the trees lighting their path to where ever Kakuzu wanted to go. The winds small breeze blow through the trees carrying the leaves with it as they past by the running Hidan and Kakuzu. The cool summer night air felt good to have it pass off of the skin.

Hidan couldn't take Kakuzu's silence any more, "Kakuzu, why are we running through the forest if we had a nice place to stay for the night?" Hidan didn't like being kicked of his bed earlier.

"Because I saw something weird in the sky, that's why." Kakuzu answered, not looking back to Hidan. He still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something weird happening. First there's this weird signal, then a story about a weird Chakra armored ninja now part of the Leaf, and now the stars are out of order. Kakuzu knew there had to be something wrong with how that one star looked. It wasn't moving fast enough for a shooting star and it fell from the sky landing somewhere in this forest. He has to know what's happening.

"Whatever, this just better be worth my time if I'm wasting my sleep time running in the damn woods." Hidan said letting his scythe hang in the air behind him as he ran faster to keep up with Kakuzu. "Hey, slow down. This thing is fucking heavy when running man." Hidan told Kakuzu as he tried to keep from dropping the big three bladed scythe.

"Then drop it. It's just dead weight to me." Kakuzu said to Hidan as he stops to check his surroundings. He bends down and scups up some soil into the palm of his hand. Kakuzu shakes his hand a little to feel the soil's contents. The soft soil fell from his hand gently as it flouted to the ground. "This way," Kakuzu then takes off again jumping through the trees swing off a tree branch as he leaps.

"Jashin damn it." Hidan angrily said as he leaps into the trees trying to keep up with Kakuzu.

-In a clearing of forest-

The Arbiters ship hovered slowly down from the pitch black night sky, easing its way down onto the clearing. The Plasma hovering thrusters pulsed wave after wave of energy to the ground to slow down the ships falling rate. The ships wide body barley fits in the clearing as it touches downs onto the grass. With a load but soft thump the ship shut off the thrusters letting the landing legs of the ship sink into the ground.

"We have landed Arbiter." The left hand pilot Elite said, as he presses a few more buttons to secure the ships remaining energy supply. "We have more then enough time to locate the source of that signal Arbiter. This planets orbit won't reach the checkpoint on the Lead Commanders route in tell a month passes."

"Good; that is more then enough time for us to gather some information." The Arbiter said, getting out of his captain chair. He makes his way to the exit of the control room. He stops at the door and lefts his hand to the release button on the wall to his right. He stops his hand mid way to ask, "What time of the day is it?"

"Late night, before morning Arbiter; why?" The other pilot turned to the Arbiter

"I'm going to get some rest. You two should do the same." The Arbiter explained hitting the button and leaving the room. As the panel shuts the other two Elites look at each other in confusion, but then go to the panel door as well to do as they were ordered.

Outside, in the clearing, two men stood in the trees; both sharing a strong branch. One of the men studies the weird figured object as the other eyes it in awe. They both look at each other then nod knowing they need to find out what it is. One of the men was holding a long, large three bladed scythe on his back and the other kept almost all his face hidden in a mask. Both of them jump down to set up camp to make a guess at what this weird looking, large bug like metal object is.

"So this way you knocked me out bed. Damn, this thing is huge. What do you think it is?" The one carrying the scythe asked, as he slashed the Scythe into a nearby tree letting it sit there as he steps closer to the large object.

"I don't know Hidan. My guess is as good as yours. What do you think it is? And more importantly, can we sell it?" The masked one says rubbing the point of the mask that would be his chin.

"Is money all you fucking think about?" Hidan asks angrily, as he presses his hand on the shining cold metal of the large object. He moves his hand across the surface as he walks around the object. He soon feels an indent on the surface. It felt weird to him so he moves his hand across that point of the surface again and pushes. A small area of the surface clicks down and slides up disappearing into the object. When Hidan try's to look down onto the opening the masked ninja yells at him.

"Hey don't touch anything. I want to know what this thing is before you do anything to it."

"Oh, come on Kakuzu. It's not like I'll break the damn thing." Hidan then throws his hand down onto the surface opening. A blue light scans from the bottom of the opening to the top. Hidan takes his hand off of it hastily after realizing what happened. He steps back as a large opening pushes its self out. The bottom of the moved surface rises upward tell it showed a large tunnel into the object just big enough to even fit a very large man. Hidan leans his head over the opening and looks inside of it. He gains a smile, "Hey Kakuzu, I think it's a ship!"

"No, it's a large mechanical bug with a huge ass; of course it's a ship, you dumb ass." Kakuzu sarcastically says as he walks up to the large opening of the ship. "Now the question is what is it doing here?" He leans over on the edge of the ships opening with his arm. "And if I figure out how to use it I bet I can sell it for a lot of money."

"I swear man, you think about money way too fucking much."

"And you're a sadistic, religious nut job obsessed with pleasing a fake being."

"JASHIN-SAMA IS NOT FAKE!!!" Hidan Yells at the top of his lungs as he slams his arm on the side of the ships metal surface. "Jashin-sama is an honorable rewarding lord who gives me a reason to live on in life!"

"Just so you can destroy others lives. Now stop bugging me so we can check this thing out and see what's inside." Kakuzu said as he moves into the ship.

Hidan smiles at the thought of finding an alien, "Oh, you took the words right out of my mouth, dude." He follows Kakuzu inside the ships opening happily awaiting a great discovery.

Inside the Arbiters chambers the Arbiter was sitting on his standard ship body stand for sleeping, but the Arbiter didn't feel tired even though he told his comrades he was getting some rest. He couldn't sake the feeling that he wasn't going to like finding anything on this planet. He's had a feeling like this before too; it was the same feeling he had when he first met the flood. He knew something bad was going to happen, and it'll happen really soon.

With a sigh he gets up off his sleeping stand and grabs his helmet from it's hanging hook. He puts it on his head to feel his energy shield expect it there. As the shield allows the helmet to stay he looks over and sees his weapons on the floor. He picks up both the Plasma Rifle and the human Assault Rifle. Letting his armor's magnets take effect he places the Assault Rifle on his back and his Plasma Rile on his right legs side. He was fond of the small room he had. It made him feel just like one of his fellow Elites that served on the front lines. It let him feel like he was a Fellow low class warrior just learning the ropes. He felt more comfortable that way. The Arbiter turns, takes one step, and opens the door.

The Arbiter makes his way down the halls long tube as he turns the corner and is standing face to face with two humans warring black cloaks with red clouds on them. The Arbiter in the old days would instantly grab for his weapon and fire, but he remembered it was a time of peace. So he moves his hand away from his side and clears his voice. "Humans, why are you on my ship without permission?"

The one human with the slicked back, sliver hair freaks out and points his figure at Arbiter, "Holy shit, it can talk!!!"

End Chapter 9

Hey people, I'm sorry, but again I'll have to take another long ass break from fanfic writing. I know I promised to update more often, but I got too much to do again. So many things to do in fact, I need to really focus them. Also if anyone wishes me to take this into another direction, I was thinking about making an alternate universe version that will have things happen differently. For instance what if that Spartan 3 that Chief fought earlier lived, what if the Arbiter was captured in space against the smugglers, or anything you guys can come up with. I'll take anything you give me. Alright I'm signing off. I hoped you enjoyed my peace of fanfic heaven and you review your thoughts on it. I'll update as soon as I get back to working on this again. Later! The bandet will be back!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Stranger things Have happened

-Hello across the world to my fanfic reading friends! It's the New Year and I'm back to writing again. Hope you all didn't wait too long. I know I took a break from this story and worked on my others, but I'm here to tell you all I'm back to work on Chief and all the goodness that comes with him!!! Enjoy!

-I think I'm over due for a disclaimer but I'm not putting one because this is FANFICTION! Boo'yah Bitches! ……...... Plus if you need me to explain what fan fiction means I will fucking kill you.-_-

Chapter 10

"Holy shit, it can talk!!!" Shouted Hidan into Kakuzu's ear. Hidan was pointing at some type of alien that stood in front of them. The alien wore weird looking armor. Its mouth spilt having what looked like four lips with teeth. It had just asked them why they were on its ship. The alien was drawn back by Hidan's sudden shout.

Kakuzu smacks Hidan in the back of the head, "Are you stupid or something?! Of course the thing can talk if it has a ship, fucking moron!"

The alien, Arbiter, was confused by the human's complete disrespect of his presence. He understood that humans still had a hard time trusting his race, but he at least wanted respect. Arbiter straitened his back making him look bigger then usual, towering over Hidan and Kakuzu. "I repeat, what are you humans doing on my ship?" His voice was stern, but comforting at the same time. He wanted to show he wasn't here on the planet to cause trouble.

Kakuzu raises an eyebrow, "We wanted to know what this thing was so we investigated."

"How did you get in?" The arbiter asked Kakuzu since he seemed to be more intelligent then his partner.

"That was me." Hidan answered before Kakuzu could. "I placed my hand on some weird scanner and a large door opened."

"I see." The Arbiter was now even more confused. _How could the print scanner pick up a human's hand print? I know I reset it when I last upgraded the main drive. Must have been a malfunction. _The Arbiter thought for a few moments, then spook, "Humans, I am here looking for a distress beckon. Will you cooperate to find it?" The Arbiter knew that demanding help would only cause a bigger problem, so he wants to at least keep a Human- Elite relationship peaceful.

"We are looking for a weird signal as well." Kakuzu told Arbiter, "Maybe they are related."

"Perhaps." The Arbiter looks from Kakuzu to Hidan. These two human's didn't look like the marines from the UNSC. They didn't look like civilians ether. _Just who are these human's?_ The Arbiter thought as he led both Hidan and Kakuzu to the main control room.

In the control room Hidan and Kakuzu looked all around at the lights, monitors, and other covenant tech that was strange to them. Hidan kept changing his view from symbol to symbol on the control room. He somehow recognized the symbol's to be a language he thought to be lost to time itself.

Kakuzu stared at all of the room with envy. He wanted to grab everything that looked important and sell it on the black market. He soon remembered that he was on the alien's ship and should respect it… for now anyway, "So, where is this signal of yours coming from?"

The Arbiter goes over to his captain chair and hits one of the seats buttons. A large hologram of the planet appears in the middle of the room. The hologram spins slowly as a red dot appears on one of the large land masses. Arbiter points to that dot, "It is coming from that region. From what my scanners have gathered the distress signal is fading fast. I devised that this was most likely a decoy made by rouges, but as I had a run in with some human smugglers I devised that the signal is being tracked by all species with access to ships and high level scanners." He explained to Hidan and Kakuzu as the planet hologram disappears.

Hidan turns back to Kakuzu and Arbiter and points to a symbol on the wall. "I have only one question."

"Yes?" The Arbiter asked wanting to here what Hidan had to say.

"Why the fuck do you have Jashin-sama's symbol on your wall?!" Hidan asked pointing to the symbol that lead on the control room wall. The symbol lead above a small monitor shining in metallic sliver.

The Arbiter was surprised by Hidan's question. "That's the symbol of my race's greatest research to what was The Great Journey." Hidan and Kakuzu where both stunned by Arbiter's remark.

-After Sun Rise-

At the Hokage's office Tsunade sat at her desk looking through report papers and mission requests. Every paper kept repeating or mentioning something about an odd looking factory outside of some small village. Most papers reported missing people statements and smoke coming from the towers at night. The more Tsunade looked through the papers she saw more and more reports about the factory. She came to a sudden decision. "This needs investigating…" She orders for a Carrier Ninja to go find her some elite ninja to carry out this mission.

Before the Carrier Ninja could take one step out the door Master Chief walked through the door carrying Naruto on his shoulder. The Carrier Ninja was surprised by the fact that this big armored man came through the door. Chief salutes both the Carrier Ninja and Tsunade as he sets Naruto on his feet.

Naruto slammed to the floor with a loud thump. His jacket was unzipped and torn. His body and face was covered in scratches and dirt as if he was worked to death through the night. He lay on the floor unconscious and snoring.

"Eh, what's wrong with him?" Tsunade asked rising an eyebrow to the sleeping Naruto.

"He couldn't undertake the training I instructed him in." Chief answered lowering his salute. Standing strait he lowers his arm to his side.

"I see, so Naruto does have breaking point. I can use that when he starts to annoy me." She says as she sits back enjoying her new found knowledge to torture Naruto. She soon turns her focus to Chief. "How good are your investigation skills?"

Cortana answers for Chief in a cheery voice, "Quiet good. Why you ask?"

"I have another mission for you both and when Naruto wakes take him, Kakashi, and Neji with you to this village." She holds out a paper which Chief takes. The paper was designed like a map that lead outside the Leaf Village.

"Permission to speck ma'am?" Chief asks saluting.

"Go ahead."

"What are we investigating?" Chief asked again ending his salute.

"I would also like to know what we're investigating." Cortana spook up.

"Disappearances that seem to be related to a weird factory outside of the small village." She answered laying one arm on top of the stack of papers that were also related to the village. "And all these papers say that the Factory may be responsible."

Cortana was surprised by the large stack of papers. She spook to Chief inside his helmet, "Chief, sounds like one of those training simulations we used to do."

Chief gives a slight nod and turns to leave. "Where may I find Kakashi and Neji?" He asks as he picks Naruto up and flings him over his shoulder.

"Have the Carrier Ninja show you. He knows where they live. I believe he has mail for both of them." After saying that the Carrier Ninja signals for Chief to follow him as he walks down the hall really fast. Chief was surprised by the man's speed even though he was walking. Chief had to sometimes jag just to keep up with the Carrier Ninja.

X--------X

Ok I know this is short, but I have another awesome chapter coming up and it's going to be a really fucking long one. So please sit back and relax, for the next one will be out before you know it. Oh and in the all powerful words of Tucker, (Red VS Blue) BAW-CHIKA-BAW-WOW!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Hard day at work complete

Ok, here is my first order of business. I am really sorry about the really long wait on my fanfics... Number two, I was up all night messing with my decks in yu-gi-oh...(yes I still play even though I am 19, judge me and I'll have my fat friends gang bang your sister or hot cushion; whatever works for their tastes. And trust me I can do it too, I am not called the mega perv for nothing!)..now as I was saying, I was up all night messing with my cards and it hits me that I need to get too work on these. I mean I have my crap recovered, I am just putting this off cause I am having trouble looking for a job and this will piss me off if I get bad reviews which I get sometimes...ugh. Well I would give a longer author note, but you are all here to read the story not my life problems. Enjoy my loyal and REALLY patient readers. Again my bad for the really long ass wait. If you want to know why I am such a lazy moron, well aren't we all?!

P.S. I will be throwing my two cents in every now and then in these fics from now on so you know what I am thinking when you read this. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 11

Razor Mist

'The forest is really peaceful' Chief thought to himself as he walked beside Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi. He watched birds fly by as they sung their songs of grace and beauty. In a small way chief remembered an old listen he was once told.

He remembers his day when he was only learning how to be a good leader. Training with his brothers and sisters to be the best they can be. The stronger they fought and trained the better they were rewarded. Chief was one of the strongest; being a born leader and a strong solider proved that point. He one day realized this when he was told so to his face during a survival test.

"Chief, what are you looking at?" Naruto asked, causing him to snap out of his day dream.

"Nothing, just the birds," He said fixing his focus back to there path, "Lets continue our mission."

"Yes, lets." Agreed Kakashi as he walked next to Chief letting Naruto and Neji in front of them both. He leans back with his hands in his pockets as he looks up to the sky. "It's nice isn't it?"

"Hun?" Chief was confused, but then saw Kakashi's gaze at the sky. "Oh, yes. It is a nice view." Chief turns back to watching the path as they continued walking. Cortana was humming a wonderful tune as she was enjoying her trips through this planets internet. She giggled a lot as she would travel to another sever laughing at the weak fire walls and low security. Chief was starting to question her as she giggles at the site of a porno site. "Cortana, what are you doing?" Chief asked her inside his helmet.

"Oh nothing, just surfing the web," She answered, "Oh my!" She giggles again as she then found a porn site.

"What? What did you find?"

If Cortana could blush her face would be beat red from embarrassment. "Truly, nothing important." She did find was a picture of what looked like her in a human body offering herself to Chief or what looked like chief if he had a tan. She was mesmerized by this picture. She felt like her C.P.U. would crash if she kept looking at it. But instead of deleting the picture, she saved it to Chief's memory banks in his suit. (This is just a fan thingy, she found something that looks like them... you know there can be two people with the same face and not be related. IT'S HAPPENED!)

Chief just ignores her and continues walking along with the squad. With what he has learned in his short few days at the village John has discovered that he is somehow skilled at this thing they call 'Jutsu'. He has learned quite a lot from Naruto when training him, almost to death. Somehow everyone was surprised that chief could understand Naruto's explanations and teachings since he was still relearning the basics sometimes. ((As hinted in the Manga and Anime very much that Naruto is a idiot and yet still survives chaos through hard work....and a large supply of Demon Spirit Fox Chakra.)) Chief fixed his blade move to work better in full combat, in which Cortana has Ironically named "Forerunner sword". Apparently everyone must have a name for their move and say it when using said move in combat...Chief thinks it gives the move more power if done, so he is just running with the idea.

Naruto and Neji have been keeping to themselves during the walk. Well Neji is keeping to himself, Naruto on the other hand will not shut up about how cool chief is and if Neji can see through his armor. Chief just smiles under his helmet as Neji asks Naruto to shut his mouth, he'll give away their position. Kakashi giggles from the two having their childhood bickering.

**-Unknown Forest Location- **

Hadin is sitting on the ground waiting inpassinately for "The Alien" to get out of the ship. His hand was tapping repeatedly on his Scythe as it lied across his lap. Kakuzu on the other hand was leaning on a tree next to Hadin just counting his bounty sheets and checking his hit list for more bounty's to collect after he's done with the alien. Also he was filling out a quick Chakra message for Pain to get a hold of after they are done with this "discovery". Kakuzu just smiles under his mask cause he can just imagine the money he can gain from selling real alien information or technology.

"How long is this going to take anyway?" Hadin asked as he tilts his gaze to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu just sighs and answers, "He should be done preparing in just a few more moments. It shouldn't be any longer."

"Holy shit am I bored." Hadin groans in displeasure, "And your the one usually complaining about me taking up too much time!"

Not as soon as Hadin was done complaining about the Arbitor taking up time preparing, said alien steps out of the ship with his two Elite warrior brothers. They had their weapons placed proudly on there sides and backs as they stepped down from the ship. The Arbitor was leading the two down as he approached Hadin and Kakuzu. "Shale we begin the search for the beacon?"

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Hidan shouted as he got up off the group slinging his large weapon over his shoulder.

Kakuzu nods his head, "Yes, lets go find this recon beacon. Then we can both get what we agreed on from last night."

Arbitor nodded in agreement as he waved for his brothers to follow him and the two human ninja's. He pulls off his armor a small device that pops a purple hologram map of the surrounding area. A little red light was blinking in a area where Chief's and His ship, which they used to escaped the Ark, crashed in.

"So you never answered my question alien dude." Hidan suddenly said out loud to Arbitor.

"What do you mean Human?" He asked calmly, "And I am The Arbitor not 'Alien Dude'."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Arbitor." He sarcastically snapped back, "My name is Hadin, not mere _Human_." He then lowers his tone, "I was wondering why you never answered my question of why a symbol in Jashin's holy book is in your ship."

"That is because I have no idea what you are talking about Hadin." The arbitor answered, "I have no thought about what this Jashin is."

Hadin smiles and pulls out his own personal travel bible of Jashin, "Then my friend let me show you the world of my lord."

"Oh, not this again!" Kakuzu said in disgust listening to Hadin trying to convert a alien to a religion of violence and chaos. "I can't believe he is going to explain that crap to him." He thought to himself as Hadin talked more and more about Jashin. The Arbitor just listened with a interested look.


End file.
